


Bunny

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Drabbles that won't be finished [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Request Drabble, i'm so weird at writing drabbles ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: klaine baking and making a mess. |Happy late Easter!|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sister, http://ravenpawrocks.tumblr.com/
> 
> Recipe is here  
> Bunny Bread:  
> 2-1/2 to 3 cups all-purpose flour  
> 2 tablespoons sugar  
> 1 package (1/4 ounce) active dry yeast  
> 1 teaspoon salt  
> 1 cup (8 ounces) sour cream  
> 1/4 cup water  
> 2 tablespoons butter  
> 1 egg
> 
> Put the butter, the sour cream and water in a small saucepan and heat, but do not cook. Cool to tepid then add the remaining ingredients. Put in a kneader. If thick add more water.  
> Let it rise double and cut into 16 equal parts.  
> Baking tray lined with baking paper and cut the ears with scissors.  
> Then, the eyes can be put, such as pepper grains.  
> Bake at 375° for about 10 minutes or until golden brown.

 

“I just don’t really understand the point of making you food all _cute_ and pretty if you’re just gonna eat it," Blaine says with a shrug, watching Kurt read over the recipe, pan in hand as he stirs slowly. **  
**

“That is because you don’t appreciate the art of cooking." Kurt replied, smiling over his shoulder; eyebrows raised. He circled the bar counter to put the saucepan onto an eye of the stove before turning the switch on and then leaning on the counter next to it. Blaine glances down defeatedly; drawing his lips back. “But, never fear, I’ll help you along."

Blaine chuckled at that and glanced up. Kurt was smiling widely at him, so he couldn’t really bring himself to stay mad at him- after all, if Kurt wanted to cook over cuddling that was fine, totally- when he looked so cute in his apron. “I look forward to." He replied absentmindedly.

Kurt walked over to where his cookbook was again and read it again for the tenth time, murmuring to himself as he looked over what he was supposed to do next. As he did, Blaine snuck past him over to the cooking saucepan, then dipped his finger in it and stuck it in his mouth. Immediately his face screwed up and he coughed. “What is _in_ that?"

Kurt glanced over at him. “Stuff that you shouldn’t be eating before it is cooked," he scolded. The brunette stood and came back over to put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, shoving him gently away from the oven. “Can’t you just wait until it’s finished like a regular person?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, defiantly going to stick his finger back into the batter. He saw Kurt getting ready to reprimand him until he pressed his finger against the slightly taller boy’s cheek. Kurt’s mouth fell open, gaping; and Blaine just smirking as he barely resisted the urge to laugh.

“Oh you are so dead-" Kurt threatened in a hushed voice.

“Really?" Blaine taunted back.

“Yeah."

Kurt grabbed the pan and flipped the eye off so quickly Blaine was afraid he would burn himself one way or another. Instead, he was met with a streak of the odd mixture being smeared across his face, and cringed away from Kurt’s hand before anymore could be added. When he looked back up Kurt was smirking triumphantly. “Revenge is sweet." he sang.

“So you’re done?" Blaine asked for clarification. Kurt slowly nodded. “Good." he walked forward and leaned up to kiss Kurt on the nose. The pan was grabbed and pulled out of the older’s fingers and while his eyes were closed, his companion took a spoon from the drawer next to them and used it to drop a huge spoonful of the batter onto his face. At Kurt’s gasp of surprise, he chuckled and backed away a few steps. Kurt huffed.

“Anderson."

“Uh oh." Blaine laughed. He darted around to the other side of the bar counter before Kurt could pick up any to use it as his own weapon. The batter still hit his face though when it was flung. "I thought you were done."

"That was before you decided to make me into a cookie." Kurt answered. He collected another glob of the stuff and threw it across the counter, where it made contact with Blaine's shoulder as he was leaning over to get his own. Instead, he dropped the spoon and smiled; slowly starting to circle the marble counter again. "What?" Kurt backed up as he got nearer.

"I'm not gonna attack you," Blaine offered with a tense smile. "Just wanted to give you something."

Suspicion still written on his face, Kurt stopped moving until his boyfriend was up close. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Blaine launched at him and caught him around the waist- hands covered in their baking concoction and smearing it all over Kurt's shirt. The taller boy made a noise of protest and struggled to get out of the grasp. "Okay, okay- I give up! I won't throw anymore batter,"

"Promise?"

When Kurt hesitated, Blaine dug one hand into his side and tickled him. Kurt collapsed in a heap of giggles against him and slowly slid to the floor. “Hey, hey, hey- I promised!" he gasped out between laughs. Blaine bent down behind him and pressed his fingers into his ribs harder.

“No you didn’t!"

“Yeah- I totally did-" Kurt wiggled around until he could battle back his boyfriend’s advances.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrists to stop from being poked back, but it did nothing to deter the taller boy from worming around in an attempt to get out; ending with both of them on the floor, fighting for control of the situation and rolling around on the hardwood of the kitchen area.

Several minutes later, when Kurt has apparently given up and Blaine is trying to regain his breath on top of him, they both just smile stupidly at each other and laugh softly. “We’re so immature," Kurt huffs.

“It’s adorable." Blaine replied. He brushed at Kurt’s bangs and the rest of the batter stuck to him. “But maybe we shouldn’t use our cooking as weapons from now on."

Kurt hums as answer. He reached up and started to comb out some of said cooking that had gotten tangled in Blaine’s hair. “Well, I can’t be held responsible for what _you_ start." he smirked when Blaine shoved a hand in front of his eyes. “But I promise to behave as the adult of the relationship from now on." 

“Oh good," Blaine notes, moving to kiss Kurt while he’s still temporarily blinded. “Because you’re so mature."

“More mature than you."

“If we’re about to start another food fight can we use something less sticky?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the floor. His arms circled Blaine’s shoulders lazily as he smiled up at him. “I love you."

Momentary surprise flashes across Blaine’s eyes. “I love you too."

Kurt’s grin broadened; deciding he was glad he hadn’t gotten dressed put of his pajamas that morning given their war that had ensued. “Now, let’s go finish our bread bunnies with whatever is left of the batter."

“As long as you don’t throw anymore."

“I won’t." Kurt promised with a kiss. “I’ll just attack you with baby tomatoes instead."

Blaine sighed as he helped Kurt stand. “Well, at least they won’t stick in my hair."

“They might, given all the gel you use."

  
Blaine narrowed his eyes playfully. “You’re gonna get it now." He took off after his boyfriend; who was taunting him with ‘catch me if you can’s over his shoulder, laughing loud enough Blaine was sure the neighbors could hear.


End file.
